


Isabel and Lisa

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kinda romance kinda friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel comes over to Lisa's house after an argument with her grandfather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isabel and Lisa

“-and he keeps telling me stuff like ‘Isabel, punch like you mean it’, ‘Isabel, you’re worse than your father ever was’, ‘Isabel, stop encouraging Ed to watch horror movies in the hopes that he’ll become less of a weenie’,” Isabel rants. “It’s like he doesn’t even care! And I only recommended Grave Encounters to Ed because it was a horrible movie!”  
Lisa sips her coffee slowly, soaking in every word. She wants to help Isabel, but Lisa has similar problems with her own parents (those problems are more related to school and work, however, and not ghosts, though Lisa doesn’t know that).   
“Do you want a cup?” Lisa asks, swirling the coffee pot. They’re hanging out at Lisa’s house today because they always do that when Isabel’s angry. Hot drinks are the best way to soothe the soul, Lisa thinks.  
“No, thanks.” Isabel never wants coffee, but Lisa keeps asking because it’s something she can offer to her friend.   
“And I know you always say to go with the flow,” Izzy says. “But sometimes it’s like I’m in some raging river, and even going with the flow could make me drown.”  
Lisa’s face is calm but on the inside, she’s writhing with rage. Yeah, Izzy’s hotheaded, but she’s also the sweetest girl Lisa knows. Anyone who makes Izzy this angry needs to go down. But this isn’t like a game of hitball. Lisa wishes she could make her friend’s troubles go away by whacking someone upside the head with a foam ball, but that isn’t how the ‘real world’ works.   
Lisa moves some of Isabel’s hair out of her face and begins to braid her hair. If she can’t offer advice, then she can offer her something to calm her down.   
Isabel huffs, but doesn’t stop Lisa. Isabel secretly loves having her hair braided, and Lisa knows this, even if no one else does. During the process, Isabel is quiet and is able to reflect on everything that’s happened.   
“I’m sorry that I keep bothering you with this,” she says.   
“No, it’s fine. You need someone to talk to about this, and I can relate to your situation. My parents push me quite hard as well.”  
“Yeah, but you deserve better than braiding my hair when I’m angry.”  
“I love to braid hair. Maybe you’ll let me do it in a fancy bun next time. We’ll be twins.”  
Lisa finishes off the braid and pulls out a pocket mirror, which she hands to Isabel.   
“I’m trying out a new style of French braid, so it may not look quite right…”  
“It’s gorgeous,” Isabel says, admiring her friend’s work. Lisa blushes. Isabel does look really good in the braid.  
Izzy lays her head on Lisa’s shoulder.  
“You’re so good to me, you know that?”  
Lisa curls her arm around Izzy and laces her finger with Isabel’s.   
“I know.”   
“Good.” Isabel gets up and grins. She takes the bottle of whipped cream that Lisa was using for her coffee and sprays some straight into her mouth.   
“Now, let’s go up to your room, and scour the Internet for doge memes.”  
Lisa couldn’t be any happier than she is right is this moment


End file.
